The Animator - Inspiration Ideas
Crap Bandipoop Bandicoot * Bwaah! Tralier - Rayman Raving Rabbids * Speaking Martha Speaks * Milk Cat - Disney App * Mix and Roby and Ruby * Ruby's Dream Gloom/Max and Ruby * Narwhal! Jaws * Don't Tattle the Tattletail Tattletail * The Boy and the Tiger and Hobbes - Adult Swim * The Girl and the Unicorn and her unicorn * Monsters * Drawing Cat the Cat * Freezee Syndrome Domo * Easter Island 2000 the Bunny * Drawings at School Hero - Game App * Australia Run Roo Run - Game App * I Can Little Engine that could/Thomas the Tank Engine * Kitty * Bandicoot/Too many robots * Clue's * pop * (Plot: Mickey Mouse must deliver pizza in the cold snow mist and finds trouble) * Fright Night (Bratz kids sleepover) ** 100 Million a Year ** A Roblox Fight (Cuphead vs Mugman/Caillous ballz) ** Strange Things (Nikki explores the zombie subway and goes on a quest) ** Asylum Visit (Etti wakes up with duck tape in her face must spend one day in the asylum school and escape by midnight with a taxi) ** Roses and Roast (Hospital Visit) ** The Walk in Oz (The Wizard of Oz) ** Castle Vanilla (Robot Chicken - Chicken Saves Girl Chicken from castle) ** The Fridge (Robot Chicken - Logan's Refrigerator) ** Midnight Shift (The F-Tales) ** Out of the Castle (Tutu the Superina) ** Back to Stone (Twins Crimson and Those Amazing Robots) ** Fairy Trouble (Robot Chicken - Tooth and Consequences) ** Beast Boy: Creation (Olly & Frank) ** Beavis + The Teens (Robot Chicken - Beavis and Butthead join teen titans) ** The Gummy Bear Hangout (Hey Look! Silly Gummibar The Gummy Bear Video) ** The Actually Great Pumpkin (Robot Chicken - The Time of the Great Pumpkin) ** Too Many Animals (Zoey's Zoo) ** Prime 8's Mission (Spyro the Dragon/Mission to Mars CGI 3D) ** Moving out the Nerve (The D in David - CGI) ** Food Choice (Cheat Day - CGI 3D) ** Zom Dog (Dead Friends CGI) ** Panther Hunter (Heart of Sky CGI 3D) ** Alexa's Pet (Dustin CGI 3D) ** Beanstalk Duel (Duel CGI 3D) ** The Feeling Cloud (The Girl & The Cloud CGI 3D) ** Island 9 (Welcome to Paradise CGI 3D) ** Wheel of Misfortune (Aurora CGI 3D) ** Pertly Cloudy (Course of Nature CGI 3D) ** Escape The Thurth (Happy Meal Horror CGI) ** The Doctor Job (The Frank Job CGI/Crash Bandicoot) ** Mage Bound (SpellBound CGI 3D) ** A Devil Ride (The Brothers Brimm CGI) ** A Life for Little Teddy (TAWOG, Little Teddy) ** A Health Repair (The Surgeon CGI 3D) ** Bunny Dust (Dust Buddies CGI) ** Blob from the jar (Robert Munsch - The Dark) ** Visiting Dumb Planet (Electric Company: Prankster Planet Part 1 - Mission 1,5,8,12) ** Dumb Planet Bonuses (Electric Company: Prankster Planet Part 2 - Mission 1,2,6,7) ** The Story of Me (Im poppy ep.1) ** China Bear Monkeys, One Panda ** Creeps from the Brain Globins ** Cosmic Crew Quest Episode ** Frozen Earth the Fairytale Detective ** The Itsy Bitsy Tarantula Max and Ruby ** Jewel Box and Ruby: Jewerly Box ** Your It and Ruby: Max is it ** Monkey Business Inside Story Curious George, Bonzi buddy + Kirby (Kirby knows how to drive a spaceship) and must stop glubber the jelly blob ** Road to Worm Jungle Heart of the jungle - Backyardigans